


A cybertronian begining

by artranger27



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artranger27/pseuds/artranger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery<br/>How the cybertronians were created or at least how I think it went.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:  I own nothing transformers belong to Hasbro. This is just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My version of how transformers were created. It is my first fan fiction and is a lot to take in but please be patient I am learning as I go in the hopes of becoming a decent fan fiction writer.
> 
> Having read a lot of other fan fictions mine will be heavily influenced by other writers, I will always do my best so give credit to the originals but please let me know if I miss anybody out.
> 
> Please be kind, this is my first fan fiction but comments will be welcome. How else will I improve :)
> 
> I will add tags as I go

Chapter 1  
In the beginning, Cybertronians were created by highly intelligent beings known as Quintassons. A race of five faced creatures with a personality for each and the intelligence to match. They were as if five different beings inhabited the same body harmoniously. The Quintassons became so intelegent and so technologically advanced, they discovered a way to leave behind their organic bodies, which they saw as a weakness to their great minds. So they downloaded their consciousness into specially advanced robotic bodies, each designed with a different face for each personality. The robotic frames were shaped like spinning tops, they had no arms or legs but rather they floated or hovered above the ground and had the use of several thin metal tentacles that could access other tech directly.  
In doing this, they gained a number of advantages such as being able to access all technology directly with their minds which sped up all science and engineering, also it made them immortal, anytime one of their robotic parts failed or became damaged they would simply upgrade or replace, however one of the disadvantages of their upgrades was that they lost the ability to reproduce.

This did not bother many at first, they were all too busy enjoying their new bodies and abilities to notice the loss, but after a few centuries, some of the Quintasson people wanted children of their own. Their first attempts to create sentient beings that would stay children forever, failed. They turned out to be no more than drones without a will of their own, they had been created to look humanoid with hands and legs, much like the Quintassons original forms, denying them the ultimate upgrades like adulthood so they would forever be dependent on their parents. However the drones were not good enough to be deemed children because they weren’t alive, they were just machines. 

As failures they became less the Quintassons children and more their slaves, after all, why waste the technology the advanced beings thought. In an unrelated matter, over a number of years, the Quintasson scientists created an unusual energy source they called the well. It was found deep within the planet and the mine looked like a giant well in the ground. The energy was similar to life as if millions of souls were contained inside and it seemed limitless. However to their annoyance, they could not harness the power for their own purposes.

Every attempt to wield the energy failed, until in a fit of rage one of the scientists threw his drone into the well. A few hours later when the scientists had just finished packing up, the drone climbed out of the well, a bit scraped and dented but with a consciousness all his own. He was young and childlike but in a grown up frame as he had been created and looked to his master as his creator or parent.  
Instead of welcoming the new life and teaching him as he had been originally created for, the Quintassons tortured and dissected him to see how he worked, they found inside the drone’s chest a ball of light that pulsed and glowed warmly. Their tests inevitably killed the drone but what did that matter as there were more where that came from. The Quintasson scientists sent many drones into the well and experimented on each none survived their masters’ tests. 

After a time the scientists became bored and abandoned the well, ceasing all experiments with it hoping to forget their failures, but the well had other ideas.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more graphic with light mentions of robot sex but nothing much, more of an explanation of the mechanics as I am still at the explanation stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had to buy a new computer. mine died and I had to save up the money to get a new one. hopefully I will be able to write more chapters and upload them more frequently. Again I have written this with a mixture of information I have read from other stories mixed with my own ideas so I can not take full credit.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro and the characters within are probably theirs minus a few eventual oc's. I take no credit and make no profit from this franchise.
> 
> thank you for all your views and thanks to Arkenna for my firs ever kudos I hope to earn more in time.

Chapter two

 

One night the well over spilled with the life energy, flowing through the towns and cities, it found the working drones gifting them with life. Their masters did not notice right away, to self-absorbed in their own petty lives, however when they finally noticed the new lifeforms sharing their world, the Quintassons, instead of welcoming the new life forms as equals, taking them in as their creations to teach, love and care for as they had originally planned, they spitefully continued to see them as no more than toys at their disposal. Having the slaves tend to their every need had made the five faced masters lazy, selfish, greedy and cruel. The now sentient slaves were forced to pander to their masters every whim without the care or consideration they deserved even though they were only children mentally.

The Quintassons couldn’t understand how it happened, but it gave them new hope they believed the well could finally give them perfect children. Their scientists went to work creating new children designs, ones that looked more like themselves with five faces, a lot more like their original body designs. They lowered the frames into the well but nothing happened, the frames remained empty. Incensed the Quintassons took their anger out on their slaves killing and punishing many. The scientists tried again to harness the power of the well by creating a device they named the cube because it was cube shaped, they weren’t an imaginative species.

Unfortunately this was also a failure… at least for the five faced immortals, but it changed the slaves inside and out. The cube changed their anatomy giving the slaves genders, male or mech as they came to be known and female or femme. The cube also slightly matured them to fit the bodies or frames they had been cast into. The cube then made the slaves have a sudden need to pair off with each other, mechs and femmes became couples finding compatible partners with a strange new emotion, love.

Finding a partner each liked was not difficult, most Quintassons had multiple slaves in one house hold and neighbours lived in close quarters to utilise space properly on the planet. Quintassons used their slaves as status symbols as well, the more servants’ one had the higher his or her status in society it appeared was.

When the slaves found this new emotion it was more than just physical attraction, they found their soul mates and could literally harmonise their souls with each other or as they called them, sparks, because the little fist sized balls of energy in their chest plate’s sparkled little sparks of life. They were able to connect or bond their sparks together and become a married couple.

Once a bonded pair got together the cube guided them to unite their frames, they called it interfacing, where they combined their energy from their sparks, the energy in their frames and their genetic make-up transferring good quantities into the femmes frames where it was collected. It was the equivalent of sex for robots, their interface equipment looked similar to organic genitals and were used in the same way.

The equivalent of 1000 earth years later, came the results of the cubes guidance and changes. The slaves were able to reproduce, the cube had the ability to direct and send selected souls from the well, into the frames of the femmes connecting to their sparks and orbiting them until the frames of the unborn were ready for the new spark. The femmes carried their unborn in a chamber of their tummies under their fuel tanks. They called them gestation chambers and that was where the frames of their unborn were forged. With the help of an almost constant supply of transferred materials from both parents, the femmes ran their mechs ragged with the need to interface often, and during the interface sessions, the mechs spark would physically connect to the new spark and bond as the femme did. They were all connected in a way their masters could never understand.

The further along the pregnancy the more the unborn needed to grow. About three months before the unborn was ready to emerge the new spark would migrate into the empty frame and the frame would start to kick and move inside the chamber as it tested out its systems. This was uncomfortable for the femme as it is for organic females and they lost plenty of sleep from restless unborn sparks. The transferred materials during interface was a mixture of metal ores from their parents frames, nanites which were the antibodies within the robotic slaves, microscopic robots that could heal a frame, fight rust and help process energy. As well as the parents’ genetic make-up, what decides how they should look. Humans call theirs DNA deoxyribonucleic acid but the slaves called theirs CAN or cybernucleic acid as they had started to despise the name of slave and instead referred to themselves in secret as cybertronians. At times interfacing was the only way to settle an unborn spark enough the femme could sleep and to be honest the mechs wouldn’t complain.

Interfacing not only felt good to do but it was the best way for the father to bond with his unborn spark. The femmes had constant contact with the growing new spark and at times the mechs felt envious of that because being in contact with the new spark felt really good. Though they did not envy the discomfort carrying brought, the extra weight, the cravings, sleepless nights and the mood swings. Of course all of this was new to the slaves, they had to learn as they went along and let their new instincts take over.

Energy was a problem, the slaves were only fed a very poor grade of the energy the planet provided which the Quintassons rationed heavily. They had plenty but did not want to give their slaves more than they needed to function, barely. Unfortunately a femme consumed more energy while carrying and they feared to tell their masters why. Often mechs would share the energy they were given and try to do without, it was dangerous but they did it for love. Some were able to utilise the planets natural reservoirs and rivers at night when their masters weren’t looking and at times they shared it when they could with other couples, they were all in it together.


End file.
